BFF's
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: Ok, this is mostly base on how me adn my friends would be in Sonic world and were acinted to them.. Im Knux's cusin, Mayra Tails older Cusin. Plus with soem few other friends. Enjoy!


"Silvia get back here!" Lori yelled after Silvia, full of rage. She chased her around the island through the woods. But Silva was a little to sneaky, so she lost her easily.. Lori the hedgecat used her speed but since she was angry, it was blocking her concentration to keep up on Silvia's quick get a way's. She was annoyed as hell. "Silvia! Your gunna pay for that!" She yelled loud enough so Silvia could hear her.

But the thief echidna was on top of the tree, covered by the leaves and was holding her laugh. Man she got Tom good. After a prank like that, Lori would obviously be pisst off. "Mayra! Take care of your thief or I will!" Mayra the Fox came walking out annoyed. She was getting tired of getting Silvia out of trouble. The dark orange fox walked in her dark, yet plan clothes. Her black hair was up in a pony tale and had brown eyes. "What did Silvia do this time?" She asked in annoyance with her arms cross across her chest. Lori yelled. "She poured slim in my shampoo and turned it turned my hair green!" Mayra had a sweat drop. Of course Silvia was going to prank someone sooner or later. The girl has been bored for two days. She knew Silvia was gunna do something to get herself killed or amuse her. At least it wasn't Shadow.. "Let me take care of this then, chasing after someone and threaten to kill them wont bring them to you." She said it with a dull tone. "You got any ideas?" Lori asked with annoyance. Mayra gave a evil smirk and yelled up in the tree's. "OH SILVIA! GET BACK HERE NOW OR I'LL SHOW THE OTHERS THE PICTUER OF YOU AS A LIL GIRL IN A PINK DRESS!"

Silvia flinch of the thought of them seeing that picture. Sure she looked cute, but she hated like bright pink. Oh well. She could always get the cute lil picture of Mayra in her light blue dress as well. Silvia jump out of the tree and prepared herself for a fight with Lori, and a lecture from Mayra as well. "What did I tell you about pranking on others. Your only suppose to use it on Sonic and Knux!" Silvia shrugged. "I was bored, and it was tiring to only prank them." "SO YOU HAD TO PRANK ME!" Lori yelled. Silvia shook her head with a smile. "No, not just you. Mayra's boyfriend Cloud." Mayra's eyes shot wide. "YOU WHAT?" Silvia gave a evil smirk. "That's right, but with a different color though. Your gunna love it." Mayra lost it and tackled her. "Your gunna get it! I don't care if I get on suspension! Your gunna die painting my boyfriend!" Silvia was dodging her attacks and was laughing. "Hahahh awww… You admit it!" Mayra was loosing it. She managed to kick Silvia and get her to the ground and pinned her. Silvia chuckled. "Ooooohhh.. Now your gunna get it!"

*Hour later*

Silvia and Mayra was laying on the side of the tree. Tired and laughing after that fight. Lori just looked at them with an odd look. "How can you guys laugh after a fight?" Mayra chuckled and pointed at me. "She get's me laughing over the silliest things. She's a crazy person! I have no clue how Knuckles deal with her." Silvia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Simple, he tried to ground me and be the oldest in the family and also tries to threaten Shadow about dating his lil sister." She said it with a mocking tone. "Oh and let's not forget all the times he tried to kill Crash." Mayra reminded Silvia. Silvia groaned in annoyance. "Who's crash?" Lori asked curiously. Mayra gave a smirk. "Silvia's fiancée!" Silvia grew red out of anger and annoyance. "SHUT UP! AND WERE NOT ENGAGED! WERE NOT EVEN DATING!" Lori grew a sweat drop and made a nerves smile. The yellow hedge cat saw Silvia annoyed. And it wasn't pretty. Mayra smiled and made a mocking tone. "Awww.. You broke up?" Silvia hit Mayra on the head. "OW!" Mayra complained and rubbed her head. "That's to show how much I love you." Silvia said with a smirk. Lori nervously said, "Well, guessing their right when they said, Love dose hurt." Mayra gave an annoyed look. "Yeah! But it never said they had to show it!" Lori and Silvia chuckled. Mayra gave a flat expression. "Or should I mention Manic and his lil crush on you too? And what about the new guy Raf?" Silvia just turned more red out of annoyance and blushed. "SHUT UP!" Lori just looked at Mayra with a confused look. "How many guys like her?" "More then you think." Mayra said it with a dull tone, as if it was nothing new. But Lori sure was. She herd Silvia had guy problems like her, but damn, that many? "Let's just go back please?" Silvia groaned and got up. The other two girls followed. "Guessing you wanna see your boyfriends?" Mayra chuckled. "KEEP TALKING MAYRA!"

*later on*

Rafael was playing cards with the guys. He was a bright green Parrot with bright brown eyes. He was playing cards with Crash the Raccoon. He was a dark grey raccoon, with spiky hair. Manic was there as well. Sonic said he came by for a visit. But honestly it was to annoy Crash and try to get Silvia's attention. Cloud on the other hand was a cat. But since that prank Silvia did to him, his fur was bright pink. But on the other hand, Tom's fur was all green. Tom was annoyed as Cloud. Once the guys saw how their fur was, they feel to the floor laughing. Cloud just let it go. Tom wanted to kill them. Tom was above them in the tree, looking at the clouds out of boredom. He wasn't much into cards.

"Do you got any 7's?" Manic asked Tom. Tom scanned through his cards quickly, but without notice, Manic and Crash both brought out a extra card and slip it in the deck. Cloud put on an annoyed look. "Thieves." He mumbled.

Soon as the guys were gunna put their cards down, the Lori and the girls came back. Mayra glared at Silvia when she saw the color Cloud was in. Silvia just smiled. "What? Pink is his color." She joked. Lori was glaring at Silvia as well when she saw Tom's fur was all green. "How long will the color stay?" She ask. "Ummm… About the whole day or maybe two." Silvia grew a sweat drop when she answered. "Great, I'll have to deal with the other guys at my work." Cloud mumbled. He was a spy like Mayra. But for a different company. Mayra worked for both companies. It wasn't easy though. Lori went over to the tree and smiled. "Hey there.. You ok?" "Hey Lori, finally able to see me with the leaves?" He tried to joke, but his voice was a lil dull. Lori still smiled and teased. "Hmm.. Well it was difficult. Mind coming down?" Tom jump off the tree and landed perfectly on his feet. Lori hugged him and kissed him briefly. Mayra walked up to Cloud on his side. "Hey, having fun?" She smiled. "Fun as in trying to find a way to win with a couple of cheaters, then no." He said it with a faint smile. "Hey, you cheated too remember?" Crash said it with annoyance. "That was one time Crash." Cloud said it as he hugged Mayra closely and got a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww. How cute." Silvia said teasingly. Mayra rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Hey Crash. Silvia told me she was thinking on accepting your proposal" She said it with a mocking tone.. "WHAT REALLY?" Crash said and dip Silvia, almost having her head touch the ground. "I NEVER SAID THAT!" She yelled and turning red on her cheeks. "Then your going out with me right!" Manic said as he gave a mocking face to Crash. Rafaela got in to the fight. "Hey, hey, hey, she is not going out with you guys. Are you?" Raf asked and look down at me, along with another two set of eyes by the guys. Silvia was about to speak, then a certain ninja hedgehog came in. "Actually she's hanging out with me so." Doug said it with a mocking tone. He loved to torment Silvia like Mayra did. But his was more colder and with a smile. The Silvia herd a certain echidna's voice. "YOUR GOING OUT WITH FOUR GUYS!" Knuckles yelled. Silvia barley noticed that he came along with Rouge and Tikal. Why is it her cousins come at the most embarrassing times? Crash and the other guys dropped Silvia hard on the floor when they herd Knuckles. "OW!" She complained in annoyance and slightly in pain from her behind. "My, my. I knew I was the one that attract guys like that, but this? A four way?" Silvia turned more red. "IM NOT GOING OUT WITH ANY OF THESE GUYS!" "A FOUR WAY?" Knuckles yelled and turned red. Mayra burst out laughing along with Lori. Tom and Cloud were holding their stomachs as they wanted to fall to the floor. Tikal just look at everyone with a confused look.

"WERE JUST FRIENDS!" Silvia yelled with her face all red. "Oh sure you are." Rouge said it with her flirty smirk. Silvia got more annoyed. "YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT?" Silvia yelled and was ready to tackle her. "Please calm down Silva. She didn't mean it really." Tikal said it with a nerves smile. Silvia just an annoyed look and walk off. "I'll be back.. I need to get something." "And that is what?" Lori asked.. "A COFFIN!" Silvia yelled once more and was out of sight. Mayra grew an evil smile and the ninja hedgehog noticed she had an idea. "What are you planning Mayra?" He asked with amusement in his voice. "Wanna help me set Silva up on a blind date?" She said it with a a evil smile growing across her face. "I'm in!" Doug said it with a loud tone. Lori shrugged. "I guess I'll join in. I want my payback on her after what she did to Tom." "Who you got in mind Mayra?" Tom asked with curiosity. "Crash, Manic.. You want to get Silvia's attention right?" "Oh great." Raf said it as he shook his head with annoyance.


End file.
